


It wasn't supposed to be this way.

by Blurryface__0



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Divorce, Fighting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurryface__0/pseuds/Blurryface__0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headlights shone in through the kitchen windows just as the clock had changed to 2:43. Josh glanced at his finger examining where his wedding ring once was. He almost threw up from guilt at what he was about to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rain was pouring down from the dark Ohio sky. The air had a chill deep enough to penetrate even the warmest jackets and clothes. Josh was inside the house nursing a cup of coffee. The time was 2 am and he was worried. Tyler had yet to come home. He had gone out to do work but Josh knew it was bullshit. He had gone to the bar. He was probably with her. 

Josh sighed. Lately him and Tyler had been drifting apart. Tyler had been sneaking out drinking all nights and coming back smelling of cheap perfume and lipstick stains. Josh knew what was happening but ignored it. He hoped that maybe Tyler would stop and come to his senses. Deep down though, he knew that would never be the case. 

They had been fighting more than ever lately. It got so bad that the other night he had his parents come and take the kids so they wouldn't need to listen to the fights. It was always stupid things that started them like you forgot to do the dishes, you left your dirty clothes on the floor, or it was your turn to pick up the kids. What started small turned into screaming matches and one of them storming out, usually Tyler, and some one sleeping on the couch. 

Headlights shone in through the kitchen windows just as the clock had changed to 2:43. Josh glanced at his finger examining where his wedding ring once was. He almost threw up from guilt at what he was about to do. 

Tyler made his way into the house trying to be quiet as if to avoid Josh. Josh wasn't having it though and spoke,"It's past 2:30. I thought you said you would be home by then?"

Tyler froze like a deer caught in the headlights,"yeah well plans change". 

Josh set his coffee cup into the sink and had his back turned to Tyler. A silence crept over them. Nobody dared to speak or move or even breathe. "Tyler. I want a divorce".

With this sentence Josh's heart finally snapped in half. Tears were streaming down his face. He didn't even regret taking his ring off anymore. 

"Josh. Josh no. Please don't do this. We can fix this. I'll stop drinking. I'll stop everything. Please," Tyler as crying now too and all signs of him drinking. We're gone. He'd sobered up fast. Josh guessed that's what happened when your whole world was about to fall apart. 

Tyler made a move toward him and he stepped away. He looked Tyler up and down. He looked disheveled, like he had just thrown his clothes back on, and lipstick was smeared by his collar. "Tyler. No I'm done. I know you have been cheating on me! I can't do this anymore". 

Tyler paled,"no I haven't. Josh I would never do that! I'm not a horrible person".

Josh snapped and started yelling,"Then why the fuck have you been coming home in the middle of night smelling like perfume and having lipstick everywhere! I've washed it out of your shirts and off of the sheets so many times!" Josh stopped yelling. His voice instead took a defeated tone,"Just admit it Tyler please".

Tyler crumpled against the counter and slid down. He had stopped crying. He thought he had been careful. He thought that he hid the evidence well. Apparently not. He looked out the window and saw the rain was harder now then when he got home. 

Josh still stood where he was shaking. He just needed Tyler to say it. He needed to have this thought in his head confirmed.

Tyler finally croaked,"it wasn't supposed to happen Josh I swear. It was only supposed to be a few drinks. Then she took me and we started kissing and one thing lead to the next. After that it wasn't supposed to happen again. But it did. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry".

Josh slid down against the cabinets and sobbed. He cried for his husband knowing that after tonight they would be done. 

Josh grabbed Tyler's head and smashed their lips together. The rain outside turned into a storm. Thunder and lightening came crashing down. Tyler took control and soon they were climbing up stairs losing clothes until they made it to the bed. They kept kissing barely having enough time to catch their breath. 

Tyler's hands went down further and Josh stopped him. His tears returned again,"no Tyler. Just hold me one more night please".

His voice cracked on the last syllable. Tyler stopped. He later down in bed and spooned Josh. "So this is it? After tonight.. we're done?" 

Josh nearly shook his head. His tears were to thick for him to talk. If he opened his mouth he was afraid he would say that they should try to work it out anyways. So a nod would do. He felt Tyler's tears on his neck and just tried to go to sleep. 

"You know I'll always love you right Josh? You will always have a spot in my heart. I'm sorry for what I did. I regret it so much. I'm so sorry Josh".

Josh just laid there. He didn't acknowledge what he said. He heard a sigh come from Tyler and soon after felt the boy fall asleep. He spent a few more minutes laying in the familiar and comfortable grasp of his husband. 

After he knew Tyler was asleep he got up and put his clothes back on. He was crying but tried his best to ignore the tears. He grabbed a few last things out of the room and stopped at he door. He almost couldn't leave. Tyler as on the bed looking as beautiful as thee day they married five years ago. He wanted to try to work things out but it wouldn't work. He needed to leave. 

Walking out of the house he thought of all the memories. The good and the bad. He thought about all the stories the walls held and wished he could stay. He wished he could change this house into one of happy days and laughter instead of screams and fighting. He wished he didn't have to tell his kids why he was getting a different house from their daddy. He just wished all of this had never happened. 

Sighing one last time as he wiped his tears he left. He went to his car that was already packed and sat in the drivers seat for a minute. The rain was lighter now. Just a soft drizzle. Just like his tears as he drove away from all the pain that house held.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler woke up to the sun shining into the bedroom. He laid there for a minute before realizing Josh wasn't there. His hand moved over to his spot and found it was cold. It was almost as if nobody had been there all night. His heart dropped. Everything that had happened last night wasn't just a bad dream. It was real. 

He shot out of bed barely stopping to put a pair of shorts on. "Josh? Josh? Josh where are you? Please don't be gone please don't be gone".

Tyler had tears running down his face as he entered the kitchen. The coffee pot had the old coffee from last night and a single cup sat in the sink. He opened the door to the garage and Josh's car wasn't there. 

His tears were sobs. He prayed to God that maybe Josh just went to the gym or pick up the kids but he knew that wasn't the case. He was going to check his phone to see if Josh had texted him. He came back inside and went back up the stairs. Clothes were still thrown on them. He stopped in horror. Only his clothes were still there. 

He sprinted up the last few stairs and ran into their room. He pulled open the closet door. Tyler collapsed to the ground screaming. This couldn't be happening. He didn't mean for it to happen. He was stupid. Josh was gone. His husband was gone. He had made vows to always love him and he broke them. Tyler hated himself. 

He stood up yanking on his hair needing to feel something other then his heart breaking in two. Pacing back and forth he turned towards the wall and punched it. One hole was now there. Within seconds three more holes were added before Tyler stopped. His hand was bleeding. Some part of him made himself go to the bathroom. 

He turned on the sink and ran cold water over his hands. Tyler looked up at the mirror and was disgusted that he ever cheated with that bitch. He ran to his phone and typed in a number he knew by heart. 

"Hey ty. Are we going to meet up tonight handsome?"

"He left. He left me Jenna". 

"Good. Now we can have all the time in the world for us to have some fun". 

Tyler nearly chucked his phone at the wall before screaming back with a voice full of pain,"No no we can't. I lost my husband because of you. I lost him and he's never coming back. I never want to hear or see you again. Please stay the fuck out of my life". 

Tyler hung up the phone and threw it at the wall. The screen shattered and he hoped nobody else called him today. 

He looked in the mirror again and saw his lipstick stained shirt and went to the toilet and vomited. His hands clawed at the shirt to get her off of him. He needed her off. 

With his clothes off he got in the shower. He had started crying again and grabbed the soap. He felt dirty and gross. He started scrubbing and didn't stop. The skin on his body was infected by her and he needed her off. 

The water got to cold for Tyler to handle and he got out of the shower. He dried off and searched the closet for anything he hadn't worn with her. He came across a sweatshirt. It was the first one Josh had given him. Tyler shoved his face and breathed in his scent. It helped for a moment and then his senses were filled with her again. All the mistakes flooded back. He wished he had been a better husband and better father. 

Tyler sat in the closet and cried awhile longer. He didn't want to live without Josh. He couldn't live without him. He didn't even know if would be able to see his kids anymore. Tyler suddenly had a goal in mind. 

He grabbed his broken phone and made his way into the bathroom once more. He threw out the clothes from last light and locked the door. He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out two things. A razor and bottle of pills. 

Tyler thought about how much this would hurt his kids but they were only four and two. They wouldn't really remember him. It would be okay. He pulled apart the razor ad looked at the blade. Nothing was stopping him now. 

First he grabbed the bottle of pills and started to swallow them using the water from the sink. He started crying again. After he findings the bottle he used Siri and dialed Josh. He knew it would run to voicemail. As it was dialing he ran the blade down his arms watching blood run down in rivers. 

The machine beeped and Tyler started talking,"I'm sorry Josh. I messed up big time but don't worry I fixed it. Tell Logan and Ashely I love them and I'm sorry. Take care of them Josh. Shit I'm dizzy. It's hard to stay awake Josh. Josh I'm scared," his voice started to grow weaker and Tyler felt himself slipping away,"I'm sorry Josh. I-I love y-you. I'm sor-".

Tyler felt everything fade to black and that was it. Tyler Joseph was no more. All that was left for him was to become a name on a gave stone. 

Josh looked at his phone and saw one new voicemail from Tyler. He didn't want to listen to it but he did out of curiosity. Josh's heart sunk. No. No no. This wasn't happening. No. Tyler wasn't dead. Tyler couldn't be dead. He was vaguely aware he was screaming. Somebody put their arms around him and held him close. He screamed until he couldn't and cried until he couldn't feel anymore. Tyler was gone and it was his fault. 

The next week was tough on Josh. He had to explain to Logan and Ashley that their daddy was never going to see them again. He never wanted to have that conversation again. Logan kind of understood what was going on but Ashely didn't. It broke his heart. After that he glided through the days numb and emotionless. 

Until the funeral. He had made it through the wake and mass without crying but when it came time to bury him he lost it. He collapsed sobbing. He wished him and Tyler had tried to work things out. When the casket was buried he stayed awhile long. He wished Tyler hadn't done it. He wished he was still here. They couldn't have continued to be in a relationship but thought one day they could be friends again.

Josh wiped away his tears and stood up. He choked out some words,"I wish you didn't do this. Logan and Ashely keep crying for their daddy and I don't know what to do. You're an asshole. I hate you for leaving. I hate you for everything you've done. I hate you Tyler. But I fucking love you at the same time". 

Josh stopped talking hoping that some sign would happen and tell him Tyler was listening. He shook his head he was an idiot this wasn't the movies. He spoke one more time,"I-I just really miss you. I wanted to die to. No I want to die still but I didn't do it I'm still here. You should be too," Josh took one more breath before deciding it was time to leave,"goodbye Tyler. I'll always love you".


End file.
